


Sun Kissed

by StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Australian Slang, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Part of the Gendrya Gift Exchange 2019For the prompt: By The PoolArya and Gendry are neighbors who’ve come up with an arrangement. In exchange for cleaning and maintaining her pool, Gendry can come and use it whenever he wants. When his frequent shirtless visits prove distracting for Arya, she decides it might be time for some topless sunbathing to even the score.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 39
Kudos: 206
Collections: Gendrya Gift Exchange 2019





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicx/gifts).



> I'm not sorry for how hard me and Allie tormented you for the last few days. It's all my fault, I wanted you to suffer as much as I was :p

He was back again. Arya grumbled when she looked up from her position sprawled out on the couch to see Gendry waving at her with a dopey smile on his face. He had just cleaned the pool yesterday, so why was he here again today? Arya got up and padded over to the sliding door that led to her back terrace. She opened it and grimaced when the heat outside hit her like a tidal wave.

“Forget something?” she asked and raised an eyebrow at Gendry.

“Nope. My aircon fucked itself,” Gendry replied. “I need to cool off.”

“Well you’re not taking mine,” Arya joked.

“I was hoping to have a dip in the pool, actually,” he said.

“Oh really?” she exclaimed. “Well, you have to pay the toll to use it.”

“Doesn’t cleaning it and pulling Nymeria’s chew toy out of the filter count as paying the toll?”

“Nope.”

“Well, good luck finding someone else to clean it for free then,” Gendry huffed.

He turned on his heel and walked away from Arya toward the corner of her house.

“Wait!” she yelled.

She grits her teeth and regretted that her teasing had gone too far.

“I was joking, stupid,” she admitted. “Of course you can use it.”

“Well, that was the deal we made,” Gendry grumbled.

“Oh… Yeah, duh,” Arya replied.

She had forgotten that she had promised Gendry free access to her pool as long as he cleaned and maintained it on a regular basis. To be fair, he’d only been coming around for two weeks and this was the first time he’d asked to use it. But it was thirty-six degrees outside, and it had been hotter the day before. He’d more than earned it. She remembered the last time Gendry had used her pool; it had been forty degrees outside and he’d just pulled that chew toy out of the filter. So they’d dived in together in order to beat the insufferable heat. Arya had remembered how she’d had to drag her gaze away from his abs, and his arms, and his back muscles… She didn’t know if she could sit on the couch and _not_ look at him.

“Try not to drown,” she muttered, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

“You’ll pull me out if I do, right?” Gendry teased.

“Maybe. Not giving you the kiss of life though,” Arya retorted. “I don’t know where that mouth has been.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Gendry smirked back.

Arya’s stomach flipped at his reply. Yes, she would like to know where it had been. She could think of a few places where she wanted it to go as well.

“Whatever,” she huffed.

She slid the glass door shut and marched back to her couch and flopped back down onto it. She picked her book up from the coffee table, opened it to the page she was on and tried to find her line again. But she could see Gendry in her periphery, pulling his shirt up over his head and stretching his arms out wide.

 _For fuck’s sake,_ Arya thought. _Why can’t you do that out of my eye line?_

She scowled and focused on the words on the pages, but it was difficult to focus when she knew Gendry was right _there_. She could ogle him and he wouldn’t notice. Well, probably wouldn’t notice. He could be oblivious sometimes. But there was something else bugging Arya. He could just take his shirt off in public and no one batted an eyelid, but if she was to take her top off people would look at her like she’d just performed a satanic ritual and had bathed in goat’s blood. And that wasn’t fair. She placed her bookmark back between the pages and snapped the covers shut, then swung herself up onto her feet and stomped toward the sliding door that led to the back terrace. She saw Gendry’s head snap up when the door opened, and he fixed her with a funny look.

“Forget something?” he asked.

“No,” Arya grunted. “This isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t?” Gendry asked.

“You,” Arya snapped. “Being able to just parade around without a shirt on. It’s not fair. If I did that I’d be told to cover up or be arrested for public nudity.”

Gendry tilted his head to the right and blinked slowly at her.

“So you want me to swim in a shirt…?” he asked.

“Ye- No, no, I want you to understand how unfair it is,” Arya replied.

Gendry swam up to the edge of the pool and placed his arms on the edge. Arya’s gaze drifted up to his eyes and she glared coldly at him.

“If it’s any consolation, I think societal definitions of what is and isn’t offensive nudity are bullshit,” he said. “Like you said, social media censors out female nipples but yet male ones are allowed. What’s the bloody difference? Nipples are nipples; ain’t nothing special about them.”

Arya was dumbstruck. She hadn’t thought Gendry would be one to be sensitive to societal issues involving feminism. She’d thought he was a bit thick, and while she appreciated that, she definitely hadn’t been in the mood to explain to yet another man why that difference was unfair and total bullshit.

“So when are you running for the king of the world?” she joked

“Can you imagine me as a king?” Gendry asked. “What would I even do? Tell my subjects to come hither?”

Arya sat on the edge of the pool and dipped her bare feet into the water. She then flicked her left foot upward and splashed Gendry in the face.

“Come hither means you want to fuck them, stupid,” she commented.

“How am I meant to know that?” Gendry asked.

“Well if you were kingly you’d know that,” Arya teased. “Then again it was common for men to fuck people outside of marriage back then. Of course, the wives had no power to complain. There were no divorce proceedings, and girls were married off like currency to buy power and alliances.”

Gendry looked up at her as droplets of water slowly crept down his forehead.

“That’s really messed up,” he noted.

“Yeah, no shit,” Arya grumbled. “You know, I didn’t expect you to actually care about any of this.”

“Why? Because I’m a dude?” Gendry asked.

“No, because most men don’t care that it goes on.”

“Most men are idiots.”

Arya sniggered at that comment. It wasn’t long ago that she’d said the same thing, but about women. She let out a long sigh and swirled her feet in the water in random patterns. She noticed that Gendry was looking up at her with a strange expression that she couldn’t quite figure out.

“So,” he said before Arya could decipher his face. “Is it cool if I drop by tomorrow? It’s not going to be as hot but you have no idea how nice it is to dip into a pool whenever you like.”

“I lived without one for twenty-four years,” Arya teased. “I know how good it is to finally be able to jump into one whenever there’s not a black-haired bonehead taking up all the space.”

Gendry looked around at the wide expanse of water that was either side of him.

“Oh yeah, I’m totally taking up all the square meters of this pool,” he said dryly. “So is that a yes?”

“Ugh, if you must,” she groaned.

She rolled her eyes dramatically as well, which made Gendry chuckle and run a hand through his wet hair.

“Well if it’s such a burden, you can find someone else to clean your pool,” he commented.

He brought his hand to rest behind his head and Arya couldn’t help but rake her eyes over the flexed muscles of his arms.

“Stop that,” she snapped.

“Stop what?” Gendry asked innocently.

“Flexing,” Arya growled. “To try to make me want you to come over.”

“I’m scratching the back of my head?” Gendry half-asked.

“I’m fucking joking you prat,” Arya admitted, bringing some light to the conversation. “God, do you really think I’m that much of a grumpy bitch?”

“I mean, I have seen you before nine in the morning once,” he teased.

“Oh shut up,” Arya snapped. “Don’t make me change my mind.”

“Yes, m’lady,” Gendry said sarcastically.

Arya reached down and slapped the surface of the water and splashed Gendry harder than she had with her foot.

“Do not call me that!” she growled.

“As you command Lady Stark,” he said with a laugh.

Arya frowned, then hauled herself off of the edge of the pool and into the water, not caring about her white shirt and her denim shorts. She waded to Gendry and wrapped her right arm around his neck, and then dunked his head under the water. She laughed as Gendry flailed, then let him up for some air.

“Okay, that was _not_ fair,” Gendry grumbled. “Pick on someone your own size.”

“I wouldn’t get to pick on anyone if I did that,” Arya jested back.

Gendry grinned at her and shook his head like a soaking wet dog, spraying Arya with droplets of water.

“Gross! You’re not Nymeria!” she shrieked.

She hauled herself out of the pool and gathered her hair in her hands then wrung it gently, trying to get as much water as she could out of it. She didn’t give a fuck about her clothes; she’d just throw them in the wash when she was done. Arya looked back at Gendry and caught him staring at her again before he diverted his gaze down to the floor of the pool.

“Gee whoever cleans this did a good job,” he noted.

“Oh fuck _off,_ ” Arya said with a laugh.

Gendry smiled and shrugged as he waded over to the ladder on the side of the pool and began to climb the steps. Arya noted how strong his grip was, and how nice his arms looked when they were flexed.

 _God he’d be a great fuck,_ Arya thought. _Wait a minute. Why the hell am I thinking that about him? He’s my neighbour._

Arya paused and thought about that fact. He was her neighbour. There were no consequences in fucking around with him.

_I wonder what he’d do if I didn’t wear a shirt tomorrow…_


	2. Day 2

The clouds drifted lazily across the blue sky, which helped take some of the punch out of the summer heat. Arya laid out on the wooden lounge by the pool, staring up at the summer sky through the polarised tint of her over-sized sunglasses. She sighed and rolled her head to the corner of the house where the gate leading to her backyard was. This was usually the time when Gendry got here, so where the hell was he? She reached over and picked up her phone and opened the camera, then raised the screen over herself. She studied the image, looking for any signs of sunburn despite the suncream she’d applied. She couldn’t think of many worse things than sunburnt tits, especially the thought of her bra rubbing on them for hours on end. She could get away with having a sunburnt crotch; she could just not wear undies and no one would know any different. But God forbid she didn’t wear a bra. Every man in a kilometre radius would ogle her like a hungry seagull, and she hated hungry seagulls. Those angry little fuckers had a bad habit of stealing her chips when she wasn’t watching.

The cry of a bird overhead snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked back at her phone screen.

_Good. No red tits,_ Arya thought. _The only red I want on them are teeth marks. Or handprints._

She sighed and looked down at her hips and the dark blue bathers she’d put on. Well, at least she’d listened to Sansa’s fashion tips. Your top half should always contrast with your bottom half, apparently. Arya guessed there was plenty of contrast between the dark blue material and the milky white skin that rarely saw the light of day. She locked her phone and lowered it, then glanced over to Nymeria napping in the shade. Jon had dropped her back this morning, and now Nymeria was snoozing in the shadow of her roof. When she woke up, Arya knew she’d have a swim in the pool then dry off in the warmth of the sun. Arya often wondered how Nymeria kept cool beneath all that fur, but she coped somehow. Having ice cubes fed to her probably helped things. Nymeria’s ears pricked up in her sleep, which told Arya she wasn’t dead to the world just yet, and then she heard the sound of her gate click open. It was about bloody time. Arya picked her book up from the poolside table and opened it up to where her bookmark was placed and held it so that it covered her breasts. She waited, and a moment later Gendry came wandering around the corner. He spotted her straight away and came to a halt, with his eyes wide with unexpected surprise.

“Um, hey,” he called out.

“Hey,” Arya said back.

“What are you… What are you doing?”

He took a few steps closer to her. Arya knew he couldn’t see her eyes behind her tinted sunglass lenses, but she still raised an eyebrow at him and prayed he could see that over her plastic rims.

“I’m laying here, reading a book,” she said with snark. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Er, laying there, reading a book,” Gendry said nervously.

Arya let out a huff and snapped the book shut.

“What?” she asked

“What do you mean, what?” Gendry replied

“You’re gawking at me like I just killed someone with my bare hands. So, spit it out. What is it?” she demanded.

“Nothing, never mind,” he mumbled.

Arya put the book down on the table forcefully and sat upright. She knew her chest was all there for Gendry to see, and it was amusing how flustered he was, especially since he was so bold with his position on nudity yesterday.

“Am I sunburnt?” she asked.

“I don’t know?” came the reply.

“Well, get closer and tell me then,” Arya grumbled.

Gendry stared at her and took a nervous step forward. He paused and twisted the toe of his thong against the pavers nervously, all the while looking everywhere but at her.

“What?” Arya asked.

“I...” Gendry spluttered out. “This is...”

“Today, please,” Arya said sarcastically.

“It’s just when you said it wasn’t fair that you’d get shit for being topless, I didn’t expect you to actually go topless in front of me,” he explained.

Arya lowered her sunglasses down and peered at him over the top of the plastic frame.

“So you’d rather me be a hypocrite?” she asked.

“No, I...”

He stepped to the side and submerged his lower half into the pool, which was a very odd thing to do mid-conversation with someone. Arya kept a blank facial expression, but she couldn’t help but wonder why on earth he had done that.

“A bit of warning would be nice next time.”

Arya flicked her gaze back to Gendry. She’d been staring at the spot on the pavers where he’d been standing, analysing his actions in her head. She shook her head and reached over to pick up her book, but noticed that Gendry had turned to look at her and his gaze wasn’t quite at her eyes. Clearly, he was enraptured by her tits. Internally, Arya was fucking thrilled he was noticing her. At least she’d get to have a bit of fun with him.

“So, do you like it when I rebel against societal standards and say ‘fuck you’ to the bullshit of modern censorship?” she asked.

Gendry stared at her, clearly unsure of how to answer.

“… I’m asking you how I look with my tits out,” Arya continued.

Gendry’s face went red a few moments after Arya asked her follow up question. He diverted his gaze down to the water and moved his hands around to his front, suspiciously covering up his crotch, then cleared his throat several times, as if there was something lodged in there well and good.

“Um… Yeah, you look… good,” he said meekly.

Arya arched an eyebrow at his response.

“Good? A topless girl asks you how she looks and you say “good”?” she asked.

“Um… Yeah?” Gendry replied.

“And you claim you’ve had sex with a girl,” Arya said with a snort of indignant laughter.

“Three girls,” he clarified.

“Three,” she repeated. “Did your compliments get worse over time? Use up all the good ones?”

“Fuck off,” Gendry snapped in retaliation.

Arya chuckled and opened her book back up and propped it up on her chest. She was quite pleased with how easily she could rile Gendry up. They might be neighbours, but sometimes it felt like they’d known each other for years. Especially the night they’d had beers on the front lawn and gotten so drunk that Arya couldn’t walk straight and had to crawl to her bed. Gendry hadn’t even made it to furniture; she’d found him asleep on the floor with Nymeria licking his face the next morning.

She drew her attention back to Gendry, who was sitting facing the house, with his gaze firmly away from her. She watched him over the edge of her book and saw him sneak an occasional glance at her. Arya fought the urge to smirk. He was enthralled by her, that much was obvious.

“Hey Gen, do me a favour yeah?” she asked. “Could you grab me a drink from the bar fridge?”

“Why can’t you get it yourself?” Gendry replied. “Legs don’t work?”

“First of all my brother is a cripple, so fuck you,” Arya shot back.

“Oh, fuck I forgot, I’m so-” Gendry blurted apologetically.

“Gods above, I was joking,” she said exasperatedly, cutting him off. “Second of all, I’m really comfy and don’t want to move.”

“So, you want me to get you a drink because you’re lazy?”

“… Yes.”

“And what do I get in return?” Gendry asked.

Arya lowered her book. The smirk she was holding back broke free, and she felt her lips curling upward like a reflex she couldn’t control.

“I’ll put the book down,” she teased.

“And why would I want that?” Gendry asked.

“Because you’ve been staring at my tits and taking side glances at me to see if I’ve dropped the book,” she pointed out.

“I have not!”

“Go on, get out of the pool then,” Arya challenged. “If you don’t have a boner, I’ll get my drink myself.”

“You wouldn’t be able to see it through board shorts,” Gendry retorted.

“Oh, I bet I could,” she purred. “That is if there’s anything to see.”

She raised her right hand up and bent her pinky finger back and forth.

“You know how they say big shoes means big dicks? There’s always an anomaly in science.”

“I don’t have big shoes though,” Gendry responded without thinking.

Arya let out a shriek of laughter and snapped her book shut. She curled her knees up to her chest as she laughed over and over until she felt the beginning of a stitch in her side.

“Oh, oh ow, that hurts now,” she groaned.

“It wasn’t that funny,” Gendry grumbled.

“Alright, alright,” Arya said with a sigh. “I’ll get it myself. Sheesh, be more grumpy why don’t you?”

She hauled herself off of the pool lounge and made her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, forgoing the bar fridge in the garage, and took out her bottle of water. She wanted a beer, but alcohol might make this situation a lot worse. By the time she returned to the backyard however, Gendry was gone, Nymeria was awake, and whined at her. Arya frowned; maybe she’d taken her teasing too far. She sat back down on the lounge by the pool and tapped her phone. The relief she felt when she saw a text from Gendry was indescribable.

Gen  
  
By the way, there is something to see there  
  


Arya smirked and snatched her phone up. Before she’d even thought it through, she’d typed out a reply.

Gen  
  
Oh yeah? Prove it.  
  



	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Board shorts = swim trunks  
> Rashie = a protective swim top  
> Dacks = pants

Could it possibly get any hotter? 

Arya lay on the lounge by the pool fanning herself with her right hand. She’d abandoned the book today; it was far too hot for her to concentrate on reading. Hell, she didn’t even know if Gendry would come over today. He hadn’t messaged her since her daring response to him yesterday. Maybe he’d chickened out. Or maybe she’d overplayed her hand and gone a step too far. She’d done that before; she’d scared Ned Dayne off by being too forward and too suggestive, and Myrcella had adored her but had found Arya too intense. She couldn’t help that Myrcella had wanted her to change and wanted things to be more than just a drunken university hookup that turned into friends with benefits. She sighed and laid her head back against the cushioning of the lounge and shut her eyes. It was so stupidly hot. She was this close to getting up and heading inside when she heard the back gate swing open and then click shut again. Arya opened her eyes in time to see Gendry come around the corner in a different pair of board shorts than yesterday. 

“At least you have more clothes than my brothers,” she observed.

“Hello to you too,” Gendry said. “You seem to be in a great mood today.”

“I’m sweating my balls off, how can you be chipper in this heat?” she asked.

“You have balls?” 

Arya sighed and rolled her eyes from behind her sunglasses. 

“Yes, stupid. I have a massive, ten-inch dick tucked inside of my shorts. Want to see it?” she asked sarcastically. 

“I mean... Yes?” Gendry replied with a nervous laugh. “That would be quite the biological wonder.”

“How do you know I’m not transgender?” 

Gendry stared at her and blinked slowly several times. 

“I, uh...” he said, floundering. 

“I’m not, but you should never assume,” Arya interrupted. “Plus I’d be more impressed at being able to keep an elephant trunk in these booty shorts. That’s like, Tetris God status right there.”

“I sucked at Tetris,” Gendry admitted. 

He sat down at the edge of the pool and dangled his feet in the water. 

“When it sped up I always got frazzled. And the music didn’t help,” he admitted. 

“Why didn’t you just mute it?” Arya asked.

“... I didn’t think you could,” Gendry replied. 

“You’re an idiot,” she snorted. 

“I was a kid!” he shot back

“An idiot kid.” 

Gendry rolled his eyes at her. 

“Whatever. I bet you couldn’t beat Halo on Legendary by yourself.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault the Grunts are cute,” Arya protested. “They didn’t do anything wrong!”

She sighed and sat a little more upright in her lounge. 

“You’re overexposed today,” she joked. 

“I can go and get a rashie if it’d make you feel better?” 

Arya snorted something between a grunt and a laugh, which made Gendry smile. He flicked his gaze up to her and for a moment Arya felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She could feel him drinking her in, and that sensation thrilled her.

“Didn’t want to say ‘fuck you’ to society again today, hey?” he asked in a teasing way.

“More like I didn’t want to fry my nipples like eggs,” Arya shot back. “It’s so bloody hot.”

“I thought for a second you said I’m so bloody hot,” Gendry responded with a chuckle. 

“I’d never say that,” she snapped. “Not while you were within earshot. And certainly not while you were wearing pants.”

“Oh?” 

“As far as I remember, you were going to prove there was something to see when your board shorts got wet,” Arya explained. “So, unless you’ve decided to be a pussy, get in the pool.”

Gendry looked at her funny and tilted his head to the side.

“You know, I was thinking about that statement last night,” he began.

“That’s dangerous,” Arya teased in reply. 

Gendry shook his head at her and let out an intentionally heavy sigh. He should know by now that she had a smartass retort for every occasion. 

“Anyway, that got me thinking. Why bother trying to prove that you can see what I’m packing through wet board shorts? If you’re that desperate to see it I may as well showcase what I have in something where you get a better view,” he continued. 

Arya’s heart stopped. Oh gods, was Gendry naked under those board shorts? Now that she’d had that thought, she definitely had to find out.

“I’m not desperate,” Arya insisted. “Just curious. Can’t a girl be curious?”

“About whether her neighbour has a good dick?” 

“Who said I was checking to make sure it was good?” she responded. “Imagine if you were tiny. I’d have unlimited ammo for the rest of my life.”

“Well if that’s what you want, you’re going to be disappointed,” Gendry said in a huskier voice. 

The change in his tone made Arya’s stomach do a flip. She’d never seen this side of him before, but she liked what she saw. 

“Go on then,” she challenged. “If you’re waiting for a drum roll I left my snare drum in my other pants.”

Gendry rolled his eyes at her and then pulled the Velcro pad of his board shorts apart. Arya felt her breath hitch in her chest as she watched him undo the cords, which is when Gendry looked up at her with his mouth curled into a faint smirk.

“Don’t want to help, do you?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

“You can take your own bloody pants off,” Arya responded.

Gendry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at her.

“Your loss could have had an up-close and personal view,” he teased.

“There’s plenty of time for that,” Arya said, her voice dropping to a purr.

She could feel her heart thudding in her chest, but was also very aware of the fact she was starting to get turned on. Here was Gendry, with his muscles on display, about to drop his dacks for her. It wasn’t like he was chiselled in the visage of the old Greeks, who were just made of muscle, but he was more than an eyeful. That being said, she wouldn’t have much cared if he had a dad bod; he made her laugh and made her feel like she was enough, and that was more than she could say about most people she’d entertained the thought of being intimate with.

Her attention was brought back to Gendry by the ripping sound of another piece of Velcro being torn open. He wriggled his hips and pulled his board shorts down, and Arya couldn’t fight back her first instinct. She barked out a loud, harsh laugh and then clamped her hands over her mouth when Gendry snapped his head up to look at her.

“What?” he asked.

Arya laughed into her hands so hard her shoulders were shaking. Once she’d calmed down, she removed her hands and wiped the tear from her right eye.

“Where the fuck did you get those?” she asked.

Gendry was standing there in canary yellow Speedos. They were the definition of budgie smugglers, and they were so tight-fitting they left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Arya was partly horrified but also party amazed that he would own a monstrosity like those. Gendry was confused by her reaction, and he was glancing down at his crotch then looking back to her.

“What’s wrong with them?” he asked.

“Where do you want me to start?” Arya said with a giggle. “The colour? The fact they’re so skintight I can see the hairs on your dick?”

“Well I did go and buy them for today,” he admitted.

“Oh that’s really sweet, but honey, you need some better fashion sense,” she teased.

She got up from the pool lounge and sauntered toward Gendry, and felt her hips swinging a bit more than they naturally would. It had the effect she wanted; she could see the outline of Gendry’s length suddenly strain against the tight fabric of his Speedos.

“Well, you were right,” Arya growled when she got within arms reach of him. “There is something to see there.”

She raked her eyes down him, and then back up to lock gazes with him.

“You would have been better off just coming naked. I just want to laugh every time I look at those,” she admitted.

“That would definitely cross some societal boundaries,” he responded.

“And? It’s my backyard. You’re the only house that borders mine. So, fuck the boundaries. It’s my property and I can do whatever the hell I want,” Arya retorted firmly.

“Whatever, or whoever?” Gendry asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

Arya’s heart fluttered and she inadvertently licked her lips and then nibbled on her bottom lip.

“Maybe both,” she said in a coarse whisper. “You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?”

“What, now?” 

“Mm… No, tomorrow,” she insisted. “It’s too hot today. Don’t really want you to get a sunburnt dick either.”

Gendry snorted and shook his head.

“Tomorrow then,” he murmured. “I won’t wear these either, I promise.”

“As I said; if you want to wear those, you may as well just come naked,” Arya insisted. “Gives me less to laugh at.”

“Is that a command, Lady Stark?” 

“Don’t call me that,” Arya snapped back.

“As you wish, m’lady,” he said.

Arya smiled; he’d called her m’lady while drunk that one night. She’d kissed him after that, and he started to sing the lyrics of “I Kissed a Girl” in his own drunken key with slurred words. Arya had found it endearing, and even though she wouldn’t admit it, she didn’t mind him recalling that night by teasingly calling her m’lady. It made her feel somewhat special that he remembered those things. Or maybe he didn’t, and he was just fucking with her. Arya preferred the first option.

“Until tomorrow then,” Arya said with a wink.

She turned on her heel and began to walk to the sliding doors.

“Wait,” Gendry said.

Arya turned her head back and looked at him with a quizzical expression.

“If I’m coming naked, only fair you have to be as well, right?” he asked nervously.

Arya narrowed her eyes at him slightly, intent on making him a bit nervous.

“That’s some very odd logic you have,” she pointed out.

“It’s fine, I knew you wouldn’t have the guts to do it anyway,” Gendry said.

She knew he was baiting her. She knew it, but she didn’t care.

“Alright, you’re on,” she said, meeting his challenge. “Naked it is?”

“Naked it is,” he agreed.

  



	4. Day 4

Compared to yesterday, Arya thought that today felt like winter. Clouds blotted the sky and there was a gentle westerly breeze rolling in across the top of the fence. It was cool enough to disrupt the pleasant warmth Arya felt and give her the occasional shiver. Not to mention make her nipples hard. But she didn’t mind; she was hoping Gendry would make them hard by the end of the day anyway. How on Earth had she become so smitten for him? Arya had to confess she’d had the tiniest formation of a crush on him when they first met, but it was never meant to be anything other than an occasional thought and a fleeting fantasy. Yet here she was, challenging him to show up in her backyard naked, with her intentions laid out for all to see. She was going to have sex with him,outdoors, and she didn’t give two shits who might hear them. How had she let this spiral so rapidly out of control?

She cracked her neck from side to side and curled her legs back upward so her ankles hit just under her shoulder blades. She preferred lying on her stomach on the pool lounge; it was easier to adjust the cushioning to be comfortable, plus she wanted to give Gendry one hell of a view when he did eventually arrive.

“Comfy there?” Gendry asked, which startled Arya.

She turned her head to look back over her shoulder. Gendry was standing there in a towel with deer prancing across a grassy field on it. His presence, and choice of attire, brought a smile to her face.

“Thought this view might give you a heart attack,” she teased.

Gendry shook his head as he walked toward her, with the rubber of his thongs slapping against his bare feet. She was hoping she’d hear another slapping sound soon enough.

“I’m not exactly a virgin,” he reminded her.

“But I bet you haven’t seen an ass as good as mine,” Arya said with a smirk.

“Is that your way of trying to fish for a compliment?” Gendry asked.

“I don’t need to _try,_ ” Arya whined.

Her gaze flicked down to Gendry’s towel as he came to a stop in front of her. She slowly lifted her eyes back up to him, and giggled when he lowered his sunglasses down to peer over the top of them.

“Copycat,” she muttered.

“You know, I’ve noticed something,” Gendry said.

Arya, who wasn’t wearing sunglasses today, arched an eyebrow at his statement.

“And what’s that?” she asked.

“You’ve rented this house for what, almost a year, right? Means you’ve been through a whole summer here. Not once have I ever heard you talk about how nice it is to actually swim in your pool. Most of the time you were making sure I got all of Nymeria’s hair out of the filters,” Gendry pointed out.

“So what are you accusing me of?” Arya asked.

“I’m wondering; do you even know how to swim?” Gendry asked.

Arya stared at him, then got up on her knees and eventually stood up. The pool lounge allowed her to go eye-to-eye with Gendry, and she stared into those blue eyes, and noticed that little twinkle of mischief in his eyes. She held her poker face for a moment, then smirked at him.

“Watch,” she commanded.

She hopped down from the pool lounge and wandered over to the edge of the pool. She dragged her left foot along the still surface, then kicked her foot back to her shoulder which sent droplets of water cascading into the air and probably also gave Gendry an eyeful. She paraded to the deep end, then turned back to look at him, Without a word, she winked at him, then vaulted off the concrete edge and twirled through the air before landing into the water. She stayed under the surface for a moment, then opened her eyes and kicked up to the surface while exhaling. When she breached, she gasped and then flicked her sodden hair back behind her ears, then grinned at Gendry who was staring at her.

“So, convinced I can swim?” she asked tauntingly.

“Well I know you definitely don’t have your feet on the bottom,” he responded.

“Oh fuck off,” Arya snapped. “I’d like to see you try to be that graceful.”

“That’s one word for it,” Gendry jested.

Arya put her hands on her hips while kicking under the surface until her toes brushed against the bottom of the pool. She waded forward a little more until she could stand upright without water coming into her nose.

“Well, come on then,” she grumbled. “Are you getting in or what?”

“How hard would you laugh if I was the one who couldn’t swim?” Gendry asked.

Arya let out an exasperated sigh at his comment.

“Seriously?” she asked.

“I’m kidding,” Gendry clarified. “Though I have drowned in pussy on more than one occasion.”

Arya snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

“Just take the fucking towel off and get in here,” she growled.

“Hey,” Gendry growled. “You can’t rush perfection Arya.”

“I know. That’s why I’m rushing you,” Arya retorted.

Gendry rolled his eyes dramatically at her. He was using her mannerisms, which Arya found equally cute and annoying. But she found herself waiting with baited breath as Gendry untucked the front of his towel, then turned around and dropped it to the ground. She saw his ass first, and she felt a pang of jealousy because it was _almost_ as good as hers. But when Gendry turned around, and she saw all of him, she felt her breath catch in her throat. She couldn’t look anywhere but at him as he waded his way into the water, until his crotch disappeared under the surface of the water and Arya’s view was disturbed. As Gendry got closer, she walked toward him, until they had maneuvered so they were on more equal levelling. Arya’s chest was out of the water, and she noticed Gendry’s gaze lowering down to her tits, which made her smile.

“So you lied that night,” she said.

“Huh?” Gendry made that noise as he was snapped out of his stupor. “What night?”

“The night we got absolutely trashed,” Arya continued. “I asked you if you were a boobs or butt guy. You said butt, but yet your eyes keep going down.”

“Well, I can’t exactly see your butt under the water,” Gendry pointed out.

“You’ve seen it more than enough,” Arya teased. “And you get this absent look in your eyes as you get fixated on it.”

“Hey, it’s not the first time people have found my facial expressions endearing,” Gendry said, defending himself.

Arya quirked an eyebrow at Gendry. "So, you're telling me that your lost-looking facial expression actually turned a woman on?"

"With three different women, I'll have you know, " he countered, throwing up three fingers for emphasis.

"Seven hells," Arya said with a roll of her eyes. "Were they all blind?"

"If they were, it would have probably made this feel better," Gendry growled.

She felt his strong hands on her waist and before she knew it, she was out of the water and being sat down on the edge of the pool, with her legs flung wide open. The air in her lungs left her in a breathy gasp as her butt made contact with the warm concrete.

“Gendry,” she whispered breathlessly.

She reached down with her left hand, and Gendry responded by brushing his fingers against hers. Arya growled and grabbed his hand and forcibly locked their fingers together.

“Fucking commit to it,” she growled, then laughed after a moment of silence.

Gendry grinned up at her, but his face froze when Arya grabbed his face with her hands and pulled him upward onto his tippy toes. She kissed him softly on the lips, and held him there for a moment. A soft whimper broke from her throat when Gendry cupped his hand to her cheek, and then they broke apart.

“You’re a good kisser,” Arya whispered

“Thank you,” Gendry replied and squeezed her hand. “I’d like to kiss you somewhere else though.”

“Well, you can kiss my ass if you’d like,” Arya said with a flash of a grin.

Gendry shook his head and let out a long sigh of frustration.

“I know I’ve tagged you in memes about eating ass, but that’s not me,” he clarified.

Arya shrugged nonchalantly at his reply.

“Hey, don’t knock it until you try it,” she said aloofly. “You never know.”

“Pretty sure I know,” Gendry grumbled.

Before Arya could continue the argument, and gods knew she would, Gendry ran his thumb along the inside of Arya’s thigh, which turned her words into a breathy groan of longing. She needed this, and it was clear Gendry did too as he moved his thumb from the soft curve of her inner thigh to the trimmed patch of hair that crowned her core.

“Did you know some people bleach their pubes?” he asked.

“Gendry...” Arya growled.

He looked up at her with wide blue puppy dog eyes, and looked unsure as to why she had just turned so menacing at the drop of a hat.

“Yes?” he asked in a soft, sweet voice.

“In the nicest way possible, shut the fuck up and eat me out before I lock your head between my thighs,” she commanded.

Gendry chuckled at her bossy demands, and pushed her thighs further apart, which made Arya’s insides cool with anticipation.

“As you command m’lady,” he said with the tone of a soldier receiving his orders.

“I fucking told you, don’t call me...” Arya began to say, but Gendry’s tongue hitting her clit drove any hint of anger out of her faster than a priest exorcising a demon. Her toes curled and she let out a breathy moan and braced her hands behind her for support.

“ _... m’lady._ ”

Gendry hummed against her core which made Arya giggle and moan hungrily. He was so good with his tongue. The feelings racing through her, the patterns of his tongue; Arya was barely cognisant enough to register what was happening, let alone put it into legible thoughts. But when his tongue flicked up through her swollen sensitive folds and over her clit, she felt her whole body contract and the loud, primal groan that she’d held back finally freed itself from her chest and roared out into the open. Gendry looked up at her and Arya saw the edges of his mouth curl into a smile, though his lips remained buried in her throbbing cunt. She wasn’t able to form many thoughts, but one thing was clear; the three girls Gendry had slept with were fucking idiots. The fact he could eat her out like th-

“Fuck, Gendry,” Arya whined when his tongue slid inside of her.

She slapped the concrete because there was nothing to grip onto as he got less gentle with her. His mouth attacked her, and his tongue twisted and swirled and explored until Arya was panting and wishing he would return to her clit, but he didn’t. It frustrated her, to the point where she tried to touch it herself, but Gendry caught her hands before that.

“What are you doing?” he asked, in a tone that was incredibly close to mocking.

“Creating a new way to make Valyrian steel,” Arya replied with her typical snark. “What does it _look_ like I’m doing?”

“Something you’re not allowed to,” Gendry said, his voice a gravelly growl.

“Excuse me, who’s pussy are you ea-” Arya began to say.

She was silenced when Gendry’s tongue flicked up her slit, but came mercilessly short of where she wanted it to go.

“Seven hells, would you touch my clit already?” Arya asked, breathless from the unexpected motion of Gendry’s tongue.

“Not yet,” Gendry replied. “You’re not ready for that.”

“Ready for it?” Arya repeated incredulously. “It’s my fucking body and I can feel my pulse in my cunt, so don’t you dare tell me I’m not re-”

She melted again when Gendry’s mouth returned to her folds and she felt a finger slide inside of her and curl in her tight core. She shuddered and her eyes rolled upward for a brief moment. Gods she hated that he could make her feel like this, but she fucking loved it at the same time. He’d picked up on the fact she needed certain types of stimulation and he wasn’t fucking giving it to her. When she felt another finger slide inside of her, her whole body shuddered and her posture shifted, so she was sitting more upright and her hands gripped the edge of the pool so tightly her knuckles turned white and the tips of her fingers cut into the rougher concrete. That might cause bruising, but Arya didn’t care. Gendry wasn’t gentle with his fingers; his thrusts were hard but not painful and when he twisted his fingers inside of her it made Arya feel like everything was on fire. But she couldn’t orgasm. She needed that contact, and she wasn’t getting it. It had reached the point where she couldn’t control the noises she made, and her hips were bucking toward Gendry’s hand, which meant her butt was dragging on the concrete. But again, Arya couldn’t care. She wanted that orgasm. But when Gendry pushed a thumb against her clit, her world turned upside down and she flopped backward, catching herself just in time before her head smacked against the concrete.

“Gendry…” she moaned breathlessly.

But when his fingers disappeared from inside of her, she whimpered in pure need. What was he doing?

“I’m glad I could make you come so easily,” Gendry said.

She lifted her head in time to see him lick her fingers clean and grin at her. He knew. He knew he hadn’t made her hit her peak, but was taunting her. She was delirious, and it was hard to move, but she tried her best to kick Gendry. She obviously missed because he laughed at her and a triumphant smirk broke out over his face.

“Well, see you tomorrow,” he said cheerfully.

Arya struggled up onto her knees and watched him walk out of the pool, with water dripping off of that peachy ass as his waist breached the surface. She felt something inside of her that she could only describe as Kill Bill sirens going off. It gave her focus, and meant that she could get up onto her feet and charge at Gendry with her usual grace and agility. Gendry turned his head just in time to see her pounce on him and grab him by the mouth with her right hand, while her left hand planted firmly on his tensed abs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked

“Home?” Gendry replied.

Arya grinned and slowly dropped her hands from Gendry’s tense abs down lower, so that her fingers brushed along his tense length.

“But I haven’t thanked you for servicing my pool,” she said, her voice filled with a velvety tone.

She sunk down to her knees and shuffled over so she was kneeling down in front of Gendry, then raised her eyes up slowly so she was looking at him past his throbbing length. Gendry had difficulty swallowing for some reason, as Arya raised herself up so she was level with Gendry’s thighs, and lowered the tip of him down toward her mouth.

“So you know those other three girls you fucked?” she asked.

“Yep,” Gendry replied in a hoarse whisper.

“How good were they at sucking dick?” Arya asked.

“Pretty good…?” Gendry said with uncertainty. “I don’t exactly have a scale to rank them on.”

“So you wouldn’t say they were mind _blowing,_ ” Arya joked.

Gendry snorted a laugh and rolled his blue eyes at her.

“Well, they do say guys think with their dicks sometimes,” he said, “so I guess they were mind blowing. Technically.”

“Oh?” Arya questioned. “Good. I like competition.”

She grinned up at him, then wrapped her lips around the tip of his uncut length and pulled down gently. When she felt his skin roll down, she swirled her tongue over his tip, which made Gendry groan and made his knees buckle out from under him temporarily.

 _Oh, I am going to make him beg big time,_ Arya thought.

She slowly took him into her mouth, making sure to keep her tongue pressed against his tip, until her nose bumped into the patch of hair at the base of his cock. She held him there, and began to contract her throat as if she was swallowing, which made Gendry groan and run his hands through her sodden hair. Saliva built up in her mouth, and when she retracted her head sharply and let him free of her mouth, she saw the strings of saliva hang between her mouth and his cock and it made her feel indescribable things. She grinned up at him, and a laugh broke free from her when she saw how he looked at her with such adoration.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Arya said.

She giggled again and then put both her hands on Gendry’s behind, and yet again giggled when she had his peachy ass in her hands.

“I’m just jealous.”

“Of?” Gendry asked.

“Your fucking ass,” Arya replied. “It’s almost as good as mine.”

“Almost?” Gendry asked.

Arya thought about arguing, but instead she put her lips to his tip and kissed him gently.

“Almost,” she whispered.

She opened her mouth and took him all the way inside of her again, then slowly bobbed her head back and forward while altering how tightly her mouth was sealed around Gendry’s cock. Judging by how hard he would occasionally grip her hair, she was doing a fucking good job. But there was one time when Gendry thrust outward expectantly and Arya felt her throat close and she choked around his cock. Tears sprung into her eyes as she pulled her mouth free and more strings of glistening saliva hung in the air between them. Arya lowered her mouth down so her face was underneath his length, then opened her mouth and used her fingers to try to catch all the strings and direct them into her mouth. She missed some, so her face was plastered with saliva, but she didn’t care. And neither did Gendry, judging by how his cock twitched when she did it.

“You want me that badly that you’d rather fuck my mouth?” Arya teased.

“Maybe,” Gendry replied.

“Tell me,” Arya said.

“… Yes, I want you that badly,” Gendry whined.

“ _Beg_ to fuck me,” Arya commanded. “Beg or I swear I’ll keep blowing you but won’t let you cum, so you know how it feels.”

“Arya, I’ve never…” Gendry began to say.

His words turned into a strangled cry when Arya took him into her mouth and thrust her head with more vigour than before. All she could hear was the wet sucking sound of her mouth doing its work on Gendry, and she could feel him twitching inside of her. When she felt his ass tense, she knew he was close, and so she popped him free of her mouth with a gasp and a giggle.

“Well?” Arya said, arching an eyebrow at him.

As much as she wanted him to beg, she also was holding herself back from begging him to fuck her. The tension was thick between them, but Arya wanted to make sure that Gendry knew that she wore the pants in this arrangement. She took her left hand from his ass and wrapped her fingers around his saliva-coated length and slowly began to pump it up and down.

“Fuck,” Gendry groaned.

“That’s not begging,” Arya said.

She smirked and pumped her hand faster, and faster, until she saw Gendry’s shoulders square and saw the veins in his forearms tense. She pulled her hand up and let him go, and saw him twitch and contract as if he was just about to explode, but couldn’t.

“Arya, please,” Gendry whimpered.

“You know what you have to say,” she purred and put her hand back on him.

She jacked him off again, faster than before, and released him in the same manner when he let out a strangled cry and gripped her right arm tightly.

“Please, gods, fuck, let me fuck you,” he whimpered.

Arya’s mouth turned up into a smirk. She got up to her feet and pulled her right hand free of Gendry’s grip, then entwined her fingers between his.

“Thought you’d never ask,” she cooed.

She led him by the hand over to the pool lounge. Once she got close enough, she let go of his hand and sauntered forward until she could touch the wooden lounge. She hoisted her left leg up onto the flat base, then put her hands on the arms of it and bent over right in front of Gendry. She heard him make a noise behind her, which prompted her to look back over her shoulder and smile softly at him.

“Forget where to put it?” she teased.

Gendry scowled at her. He scurried forward and Arya saw his hand disappear beneath the curve of her back. She jumped when fingers brushed along her folds, and then a breathy sigh rushed out of her chest when the head of Gendry’s cock pushed inside of her.

“Unless you wanted it in the other hole?” Gendry asked.

Arya reached back suddenly and grabbed his left forearm tightly.

“No, no, you stay right where you are,” Arya commanded.

She had more to say, but her words turned into a strangled cry when Gendry pushed deeper inside of her. He was slow and gentle, and he also filled Arya up in a way she’d never felt before. Well, aside from with dildos. It’s not like he was monstrously big or anything like that, but they just seemed to come together so perfectly. She shivered when she felt Gendry’s hands go to her hips and guide her backward. Arya went willingly, taking him inside of her, until her ass bumped up against his thighs and Gendry let out a groan and dug his fingers in.

“Gods above you’re so good,” he whimpered from behind her.

“Right back atcha,” Arya quipped.

“I won’t last long,” Gendry pointed out. “I’m sorry…”

“Come in my mouth then,” Arya said. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Is that okay?” Gendry asked.

“Wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t,” Arya pointed out.

Gendry laughed and slowly pulled his hips back, before he thrust forward hard and make Arya jolt at the impact of his hips meeting her ass. She groaned and dropped her head down onto the lounge so hard it smacked into the wood. There was a dull ache in her forehead, but she didn’t care. Gendry began to get into a rhythm of slow, hard thrusts, and when he adjusted his angle he hit _that_ spot which made Arya shiver and roll her eyes upward.

“Gendry,” she whimpered.

She could get used to saying his name like that. Gendry clearly could do, since his slow rhythm picked up. Arya let out something between a squeal and a moan and tightened her grip on the arms of the lounge. She could feel the lounge rocking with the strength of Gendry’s movements and how she was rocking it back and forth inadvertently with every thrust of his hips. She didn’t expect Gendry to pull out so fast however, and before she knew it there was something warm on her back. She realised after a moment that Gendry was coming on her back, and she had to smile at his lack of control.

“You have a really fucked up understanding of anatomy,” she teased.

“Sorry, I couldn’t…” Gendry began to say.

Arya shushed him softly and turned around so she was facing him. She rose up on her knees and brought her lips to his, and cupped his face with her hands.

“I didn’t think you’d be upset over that,” she whispered against his mouth.

“I…” Gendry tried to speak again.

Arya silenced him with another kiss, but this time she chuckled and pressed her forehead against Gendry’s.

“Go get your deer towel and clean me up please,” she asked.

“They’re stags,” Gendry insisted.

“That’s debatable,” Arya said back.

Gendry shook his head and pulled away from her. Arya watched him step back to where his towel lay discarded, and when he turned around to pick it up and bent over in front of her she put her lips together and catcalled in a loud, shrill tone, using those stereotypical two notes that were so commonly used. His head jerked up and he stood upright rather quickly, before turning to look at her.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothin,” Arya said, as a grin curled across her face. “You just look good, that’s all.”

“Didn’t you tell me to fuck off for using that compliment?” Gendry asked.

He walked back toward her and used his towel to wipe up his mess from her back. Arya smiled, closed her eyes and dropped her shoulders while he did this.

“Who’s keeping score?” she asked.

“You, probably,” Gendry responded.

“I’m very well aware that you’re not touching my clit as payback for all my snark,” Arya responded.

She rolled her head back and opened her eyes, and found herself looking up at Gendry who was staring at her with a shocked expression.

“Well played,” she whispered cheekily.

She watched as Gendry’s expression turned from a replica of shocked Pikachu into a knowing smirk.

“Was it that obvious?” he asked.

“Only if you paid attention,” Arya said. “Pretty smart though. I enjoyed it.”

She reached back and grabbed onto Gendry’s right forearm, which prompted him to drop his towel. She guided his hand around until she’d placed it between her legs, then pushed his strong feeling fingers up against her folds and sighed happily at the contact against her sore, swollen core.

“But I swear to the gods if you don’t fuck me properly, I’m going to go and find my sister’s girlfriend’s strap and show you how it’s done,” she teased threateningly.

“How do you know that’s not my kink?” Gendry asked jokingly.

Arya snorted and rolled her eyes at him, smiling the whole time.

“Oh, Margaery is going to _love_ you,” she muttered.

She turned around now so she was facing him and slowly lowered herself down, looking into Gendry’s eyes the whole time. He kept his hand between her legs and moved with her until she was flat on her back. Arya flung her right leg outward, then grabbed her left and pulled her knee back to her chest, opening herself right up for him. The look on his face was something Arya wished she could take a photo of and preserve forever. No one had ever looked at her with such wonder and longing. And, she noticed that he was growing hard just from the sight of her ready for him, which she had hoped would work.

Gendry opened his mouth to speak again, but Arya frowned and pulled his hand harder against her. He seemed to know, because his fingers danced along her sensitive skin before leaving her and that was when she felt him press against her. Arya whimpered as he teased her entrance, then moved himself so he rubbed against her clit which made her back arch and ripped a moan of longing from her lungs. She could feel every slight touch, and when Gendry lowered himself and slid back inside of her, Arya lost it. She threw her hands back and grabbed the wooden beams of the pool lounge as Gendry pushed himself all the way inside of her, and then gently hooked her ankle over his shoulder. He began to rock his hips and Arya cried out and bit her lip. This angle was mind blowing, and she was so turned on and sensitive from the foreplay that everything was turned up to eleven. When Gendry’s thumb pushed against her clit, she screamed some wordless gibberish. Gendry didn’t waste any time; he fucked her with a determined rhythm and Arya could feel the lounge shuddering with every hard thrust of her hips. She clenched around him, and marvelled at how well he filled her up. His thumb was turning in slow circles but it still rendered Arya unable to do anything but moan and yell her enjoyment. Gendry was focused; he was concentrating on thrusting into her as hard as he could, without slowing down. Gods it was amazing. Arya felt her insides churning, and a tightness was curling up in her stomach. It curled tighter as Gendry sped up, and then sped up again, until she felt as if she was about to fold in on herself.

“Gendry, fuck, gods above, _Gendry!_ ” Arya screamed.

When she screamed his name so loudly the birds in the trees scattered into the air, Gendry thrust wildly into her. His thumb didn’t leave her clit however, and that was all it took to push Arya over the edge. She threw her head back and her eyes rolled up into her head, plunging her world into a spiral of black and white. She was in blissful suspense for a moment as her body jerked involuntarily, and she heard herself hiccup and moan as Gendry withdrew from inside of her, and then she felt something warm coating her stomach. Arya opened her eyes and looked down to see Gendry’s cum on her stomach. She giggled, and hooked a finger between her teeth, while listening to Gendry pant. She waited until he had caught his breath, before she looked up at his flushed face.

“I’m going to start calling you Pollock,” she joked.

“This isn’t exactly what I’d call abstract art,” Gendry replied.

“No, you’re right. Do you know what I’d call that?” Arya asked.

“What?” Gendry replied.

“Fucking _amazing,_ ” Arya said.

Gendry’s hand brushed against her core which made her shiver and coo at his touch.

“When I can walk, I need to have a swim. Wash this off,” she said. “Then round two.”

“Round three for me,” Gendry clarified.

“Are you really going to argue what round number it is when I lay you down and ride you by the pool?” Arya asked.

“Only if this is an ongoing part of our arrangement,” Gendry stated.

Arya hummed and tapped her chin in thought.

“Sounds good to me,” she said.

Gendry laughed in relief and sat down on the lounge.

“So, shall I carry you to the pool?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year in case I don't appear for another month


End file.
